Daddy's little girl is now my baby
by sahi.sony.1
Summary: Sakura hates Itachi for dictating her life and hoped he could just vanish. Kakashi is powerless but why does his heart beat faster , when around his female student. Technically she is not his student though. Itachi is just a psycho and mystery to everyone except for Sasuke. He thinks his brother is sane.


**Daddy's little girl :**

The first time he saw her , he was shaken and messed up after killing people in an Anbu mission and she was plucking flowers. He was 8 years old and she was 3 around the same age as his brother. She smiled at him and offered her flowers to him and ran away. She seemed busy.

The next time he saw her in a dango shop , munching on her sweets sitting beside him. She doesn't seem to notice him. She smiled at elders and asked how they were doing. She seemed happy when elders complemented her or acknowledged her. Unlike his brother she was a social butterfly. She dropped the money on the table and rushed away. She once again was in hurry.

He kept seeing her here and there. She was easy to find in the ocean of people with blonde or black hair.

He was 11 year old , when he saw her getting bullied by her classmates. She didn't defend herself against those kids. She just sat there taking punches from the bullies until the blond girl came to her rescue . The pink haired girl looked at the blond in admiration.

"Sakura "

"Ino "

Ino said to Sakura to show off her forehead and not to cover it . There's nothing to show off and nothing to hide. She should just choose the hair style that would suit her. They are going to be Kunochis . Appearance does matter in distracting the opponents. However small the distraction may be it might help them during the scuffle. He knew how the friendship was going to be. The pink haired girl was going to follow her footsteps and lose herself in the process. Sakura literally looked like a white paper without hopes, dreams, likes and dislikes . Rather than finding herself , she would just try to be the blonde girl.

He usually stored things in chronological order in his brain but it was restricted to his comrades, work and clan meetings.

The girl must be the only one , whom he felt like paying attention to besides politics, work and family …Their first meeting, time when they met, date of their meeting, food she ate , gestures she made , the crinkle between her eyebrows….. He documented it all. Among all the stress inducing observations in his mind , her whole existence is there just casually. It's both intentional and unintentional .He always saw her when he was falling apart and she provided him enough distraction to not go on a killing spree.

Konoha is small, he always knew what she is up to in her life and she is up to no good. She had ruined her whole personality. She was a shy creature, who thrived on complements from elders yet itched to prank people for her enjoyment . She let go of her naughty side and was trying to be a clan lady just like her friend. Her friend even rubbed her feelings of what beauty is and Sasuke being superior than the rest. She believed her friend and started looking up to his brother like some star. He knew about his brother , he was just an egoistic boy , who would throw a fit if he doesn't get his way. He isn't any prince charming.

Talking about crushes, he was ordered to guard Naruto Uzumaki, who seemed to be having a crush on Sakura. He followed her around until she reached her house. In school Sakura seemed amused by Naruto's pranks but she started cringing at the blonde boy after her friend's input of how crass Naruto was.

! # $ %.^ & * ? ~ | ₹ _ ! # $ % ^ & * ? ~ | ₹

Itachi age : 17

Sakura: 12

Naruto:12

Sasuke : 12

God, Naruto is annoying . Why is he even in the team with them. He always fights with Sasuke-kun. Kakashi sensei is annoying too. He is so lazy and teaches them nothing. It's not them , it's just only her. Is he like some sexist pig. He must be ,otherwise he would have trained her like Asuma-sensei, who is teaching the pig all cool tricks. Sasuke-kun is the only sane member. Who was she kidding , he acts like a stereotypical rich brat who acts condescending towards poor people. It's quite charming though. Ino says that kind of attitude boosts Sasuke-kun's desirability.

Sasuke-kun's brother is the weirdest of all. He may be good looking but he looked like a loser. There's no charm whatsoever in him like Sasuke-kun has. He once came to meet Sasuke-kun and stared at her creepily like some serial killer. She thanked Buddha for not letting her have a gruesome death. Itachi is infamous for killing people mercilessly and collecting their skulls. She has no desire to be an addition to his collection .

Naruto and Sauke started fighting like dogs . She punched Naruto. Kakashi came to the training ground late. Everything went as usual until Kakashi-sensei shifted attention towards her for the first time.

"Sakura, go meet hokage-sama "

"But, why ?"

"You will be informed by hokage himself. "

Why was she the only one ! She doesn't grab so much attention. She is neither extremely talented like Sasuke-kun nor a prankster like Naruto. Why her ! Hope it's not an extremely terrible news.

#$%^&*()~|₹ #$%^&**)~|₹_ #$%^&*()~|₹_- #$%^&*()~|₹_- #$%^&*()~|₹_- #$%^&*()~|₹_-

She has been standing in front of hokage-sama like forever. He just nodded at her and went back to scribbling something on the papers. Just when she was getting bored , a boy entered the room. And she knew that person. She would never wanted to have any kind of personal confrontation with him.

"Hokage-sama "

"Yes... Itachi "

"Sakura, I would like to inform you that your training will be taken care by Itachi. He has shown interest in teaching you. "

**What the bloody fuck is he talking ! **

"I have informed your parents about it and they where more than happy to have Itachi as your sensei "

Manners be damned…. She was going to interrupt the old man….Has he gone nuts or something.

"But, hokage-sama I already have a sensei and he will take care of it. As I was only the one , who was asked to come , I assume that I must be the only one having a different sensei. A genin team almost always has the same sensei unless the team is disbanded . Can I know the reason for this decision ".

"I was informed that you were almost killed in your last mission by bandits. You couldn't even defend yourself . If you continue the way you are, you will die. Itachi seems to notice the potential in you. He offered to train you. Train with him , whenever he is free and when he is not available join your team. You could continue your missions with your team as usual but when it comes to training he is going to be in charge of you….. And your parents have been informed of the situation. They were more than happy to have Itachi as your sensei. His ANBU timings are hectic. But for your convenience you are to stay at his place. He will teach u whenever he is free. "

"But … "

"You need not worry. Your parents have been informed about it. You just have to pack your things and shift to Itachi's place. "

"You are dismissed. I need to have a word with Itachi. "

She walked out of the her room with a grumpy face straight to her house. She decided that she will neither move out nor learn anything from him. Yes, that's going to be her plan. He want be her sensei, if she doesn't accept him and will train with her team. She rejects the proposition.


End file.
